wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowdrop (GalaxyDaRainwing and Undertale)
Snowdrop belongs to UndertaleTrashowo and GalaxyDaRainwing. Steal without their permission, and they'll kill you uwu. Appearance Somewhat around IceWing territory, running across the lands, is a rather.. odd IceWing. A pale green IceWing, if fact. Her face is rather curved like a LeafWing's, with the markings as well, but she has the long, white spiked horns and many spines of those of an IceWing. Snowdrop's brow is usually furrowed, her amber eyes being rather cat-like, and dark mask usually covers her face. She has large, floppy wings shaped like a leaf, her wing membranes being a minty green. She has a gray-white underbelly, with several scrapes and bruises along them. The tip of her tail has a leaf-like shape, with IceWing spines overlapping it. Snowdrop has a belt strapped across her waist, holding many weapons, like small daggers. Usually, when she's not in cold climates, she lets her pet gecko climb onto her shoulder. "Hmm? What do I look like? A RainWing?" -Snowdrop Personality Snowdrop seems like that mysterious dragon you would read about in the scrolls. Untrustworthy, cold, sly, and malicious. Though, she's hardly like that. No, she's the exact opposite of that. Sure, she can be mysterious at times, but Snowdrop is usually a kind dragon. She likes to be helpful and caring to those around there, and she isn't afraid to help those who need her help. If she were, do example, robbing a dragon and she saw an IceWing hurt, Snowdrop would drop what she had stole and immediately help them. But, her kindness and view on dragons can make her seem a little.. airheaded. She can only see the good of dragons, and befriend evil dragons who can make her do their bidding without Snowdrop even realizing she's doing wrong. She's trying to improve this, but her habits can get the best of her. History Long ago, ten years ago, A LeafWing had sailed to Pyrrhian, interested to learn of the culture and tribes there. She usually wrote down in her notebook about the dragons, food, and technology. She had never been interested in finding someone who loved her, but that was until she met him. He was tall, handsome, and had the most charming of smiles. The LeafWing had fallen in love immediately, and tried her best to hang out with him as much as she could, despite the IceWing being in the First Circle. At some point, he had fallen in love with her, too, even though it was forbidden and Queen Snowfall would probably kick him out if she found out. Then, on one stormy morning, the LeafWing came to the IceWing, holding his egg. Holding their dragonet. The IceWing had fallen back, shocked, and scared that Snowfall would find out that he had an egg with a lower class LeafWing, for moons sake! He said he wanted nothing to do with the egg, and despite him leaving the egg behind, the LeafWing took care of the egg. But, she had made the mistake of leaving it behind for and hour, and a scavenger had taken the egg, mistaking it for treasure. It wandered IceWing territory, and soon, an IceWing soldier found it. The soldier killed the scavenger, brought the egg to Queen Snowfall, and at first, she was shocked when they brought the egg to her, almost ready to hatch. After an hour or two, the dragonet hatched, and immediately, she recognised Snowdrop's father in her. Tara She summoned him, and at first, he refused to take care of her, but soon agreed. He raised his daughter, feeling no love nor affection for her, and soon, she rose to the Fourth Circle, but was soon cast out after making a tiny mistake, and that's when Snowdrop's criminal career began. At first, she began to steal small things, like food and water, but then began to steal gold and silver. Snowdrop traveled everywhere, stealing whatever she could find, and never got caught. I guess you can say that she was like a RainWing, hidden. But, one day, as she wandered the rainforest, she stepped on something. Snowdrop peered down, and saw an injured gecko, and she soon rescued it and nurtured it back to health. She named the gecko Sap, and they went everywhere together, other than the Ice Kingdom and the Sand Kingdom, where Sap couldn't even go. Now, Snowdrop currently resides in a hut near the Rain Kingdom, with her pet, who was more like her best friend, Sap. Relationships Grape Snowdrop often sees this pink RainWing wandering around the land, and honestly from what she can tell, Grape is kind, and she considers him a friend of hers. Sap often crawls on Grape, and she can tell that her pet gecko likes him, too. Saharan Snowdrop doesn't know how to feel about the SandWing. Murdering is a solution he used to get his way? Even though she admires his skill and technique, she doesn't admire his solutions and morals one bit. Certainly not a friend of hers; Sap doesn't even like him! Deathmind Snowdrop really likes this dragon! She will laugh at his jokes, but she doesn't really like the fact that he can just.. give up. Gradient The two haven't bonded much, and this is due to the fact that they rarely try to stay in touch. But, every now and again, Snowdrop finds Gradient on the beach, and talks to the dragon, and she's sometimes surprised when Sap crawls onto the SeaWing. BlueFlame Snowdrop loves to hang out with this dragon, and considers him more than a friend. To her laughing at his jokes and humorous mistakes, she loves hanging out with him, and Sap understands that Snowdrop likes BlueFlame, and everytime Sap crawls onto him, it's like her pet gecko is teasing her. Trivia *Snowdrop is named after.. well.. a snowdrop, and it is a type of flower that droops, and can sprout in the winter. *Sap is a black and yellow gecko. *Snowdrop is rather small, but she has fiesty looking build. Gallery LilSnowdropWithoutHerMask.png|Snowdrop by me! (UndertaleTrashowo) Snow.gif|Snowdrop by Galaxy! :D snowdrops in snow.jpg|An actual snowdrop. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (GalaxyDaRainwing) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal)